


Halloween Drabbles

by thequidditchpitch_archivist



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-07-31
Updated: 2006-07-31
Packaged: 2018-10-27 10:33:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10807347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thequidditchpitch_archivist/pseuds/thequidditchpitch_archivist
Summary: Halloween Round of drabbles various pairings.





	Halloween Drabbles

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Annie, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Quidditch Pitch](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Quidditch_Pitch), which went offline in 2015 when the hosting expired, at a time I was not able to renew it. I contacted Open Doors, hoping to preserve the archive using an old backup, and began importing these works as an Open Doors-approved project in April 2017. Open Doors e-mailed all authors about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [The Quidditch Pitch collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thequidditchpitch/profile).

  
Author's notes: Ten participants this time around! Enjoy!  


* * *

Title: This Particular Magic  
Pairing: Hermione/Charlie  
Prompt: Costume party and a kiss  
Rating: G  
Word Count: 100

There was something magical and mystical about Halloween, Hermione thought, of drifting autumn leaves and pumpkins and spiced apple cider warm with cinnamon and cloves. There was that sense of the unknown, the thinning of the veil between seen and unseen, real and unreal. There were ancient ways and pagan days and the moment the clock struck midnight, music chiming against the backdrop of a brilliant gibbous yellow moon.

And even after, as fingers lifted away masks and true faces identified, there would always be this particular magic, Hermione thought as Charlie's lips closed over her own, whispering, "Happy Halloween."

 

Common Ground

Title: Common Ground  
Characters: Neville, Great-Uncle Algie  
Prompt: None  
Rating: G  
Word Count: 100

Neville's Hogwarts letter arrived the day before his birthday. He dutifully showed it to Gran, though it meant interrupting her tea-time with Uncle Algie and Aunt Enid. Gran read the letter twice. Uncle Algie led Neville from the parlour, but not before he had seen the tears in her eyes.

"I thought it would make her happy," Neville said in confusion.

"She's delighted, dear boy," Uncle Algie replied, touching Neville's shoulder. "You've a birthday tomorrow, yes? Your eleventh?"

He nodded.

"Then tomorrow we'll go to Diagon Alley, and I'll buy you a toad. I had one once, plump, liked flies…"

 

Inside the Planet Room

Title: Inside the Planet Room  
Characters: Luna, Ron  
Prompt: Intense  
Rating: PG  
Word Count: 100

Luna kept her arm firmly wrapped around Ronald's waist, tugging him along as they walkedswamfloated through the room filled with planets and pieces of planets and Death Eaters. He kept giggling helplessly, having apparently forgotten there were people out there who wanted them dead.

"Uranus…" Ron chortled, his breath warm against Luna's neck. "I saw Uranus…"

"Hush, Ronald," Luna whispered. "Let's play the Quiet Game, just until we leave this room." Blinking, she ducked from a jet of red light.

There was the door. She walkedswamfloated toward it, Ron and Ginny in her wake, hoping they reached it in time…

 

Waiting

Title: Waiting  
Character: Cedric  
Prompt: Warm cup of soup  
Rating: PG  
Word Count: 100

"Stay close to the site," his father had ordered him before leaving, making his way toward the source of the screams and commotion. Cedric nodded, watching him disappear into the shadows.

He was a good boy, a dutiful boy. He stayed at the campsite, assisting those who stumbled through, frightened and lost.

Finally, his father returned, unharmed but looking tired, almost ill. He reheated the leftover soup in the cauldron and ladled out two servings.

"What happened?" Cedric asked, unable to hold back his curiosity.

And, over a warm cup of soup, he learned about Dark Marks in the sky.

 

Ways and Means

Title: Ways and Means  
Characters: Neville, Ron  
Prompt: Shoestrings  
Rating: PG  
Word Count: 100

Neville tried to ignore the laughter following Malfoy, Crabbe and Goyle's retreating forms. Wiping the blood from his lip where he'd bitten it in his fall, he retied his shoelaces, scooped his books into his satchel and stood. He saw Ron watching and looked away, his cheeks burning.

"All right there, Neville?" Ron wasn't laughing like the others.

"I—I'll be fine," he muttered.

"You know, the twins did that same trick on me once," Ron said, falling into step beside Neville. "It's a simple charm. I'll teach you, if you want."

Neville smiled, imagining returning the favour. "All right."

 

Fun and Games

Title: Fun and Games  
Characters: Adrian Pucey/Millicent Bulstrode  
Prompt: Pile of leaves  
Rating: G  
Word Count: 100

The leaves had been raked into neat piles. Millicent walked around, admiring the neat stacks, remembering playing in them with her friends when she was younger. Her mother would always admonish her afterward, chiding her for improper behaviour. It never worked, because next year she'd do it all over again.

It was with the greatest glee, then, that she crept behind her husband and dropped two handfuls of leaves over his head. Adrian spun about, catching her before she could escape.

"Minx," he growled playfully, pulling her into the nearest pile, and for a while they became children once more.

 

Collecting

Title: Collecting  
Characters: Blaise, Luna  
Prompts: Gryffindor hats, Slytherin knickers, acorns that turn people to stone  
Rating: PG  
Word Count: 100

"That's stupid," Blaise said, watching as Luna posed before the mirror. "There's no such thing."

"No one ever believes me." Luna adjusted the hat with its Gryffindor crest. She tilted her head, admiring her reflection before adding a Hufflepuff scarf. "Look in the bag. I'll prove it."

Blaise picked up the silk bag, dipping his hand inside. "It looks just li…"

Sighing, Luna turned from the mirror toward the stone figure. "An acorn, I know."

She only had an hour before the effect wore off. She'd have a nice pair of Slytherin boy-knickers to add to her collection by then.

 

Rescue Me

Title: Rescue Me  
Characters: Neville/Draco  
Prompt: Scary plants  
Rating: PG-13  
Word Count: 100

Neville didn't even think twice when he heard the terrified howl from the greenhouse. Somehow, he wasn't at all surprised to find Malfoy, securely wrapped in the Man-Eating Tiger Lily's leaves, drawn inexorably to the flower's gaping maw.

A wave of his wand conjured a chunk of meat for the plant. Neville tossed it, forcing the lily to drop Malfoy to catch it while the other man crawled away.

"I should have let it eat you," Neville said. "You never listen."

"Admit it, Longbottom," Draco said smugly, pressing against Neville. "You like it when I reward you for rescuing me."

 

A Slytherin Proposal

Title: A Slytherin Proposal  
Characters: Marcus/Katie  
Prompts: A carved pumpkin and an unexpected surprise  
Rating: G  
Word Count: 100

Marcus finished cutting the design onto the pumpkin and set down the carving knife. "What do you think?"

"It looks rather happy for a Slytherin piece of art." Katie leaned over his shoulder. "It looks…smiley."

"Look inside."

Katie hesitated, but he pointed toward the pumpkin's lid, and after a moment she did as asked. "I see you've put in the candle, and…" She gasped, reaching inside. Slowly, she drew out the ring, spelling it clean so that the diamond sparkled. "Oh, Marcus!"

"Most people wait until Valentine's Day," Marcus said. "We Slytherins like to do it differently. Marry me, Katie?"

 

Prepared for Anything

Title: Prepared for Anything  
Character: Luna  
Prompt: Scarves  
Rating: G  
Word Count: 100

Sweden and scarves went together like strawberries and cream, in Luna's opinion. She wore as many as she could whenever she and her father went on their expeditions, traipsing through the far northern tundra where the reindeer outnumbered the human population.

Currently, she had two looped together around her neck, another tied around her head to keep her blonde hair out of her eyes, and at least three more wrapped colourfully around her waist. Some, particularly her classmates at Hogwarts, might think it was overdoing things, but Luna knew better.

They would make excellent reins when they found that Snorkack.


End file.
